


[Podfic] In the Fading Golden Light

by Amanita_Fierce



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Boys In Love, David Rose is the epitome of you marry your father, Deleted Scenes, Designated Grapes, Episode: s06e07 Moira Rosé, Family, Fluff, Johnny and Patrick are very similar, M/M, Parallels, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, and i love that about him, so are David and Moira
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce/pseuds/Amanita_Fierce
Summary: Collecting David and Mrs. Rose from the Ertlinger Winery was as entertaining as Patrick had been expecting. If nothing else, the unbridled joy that had washed over David’s face when he’d walked into the tasting room would have been enough. Though, it was immediately very clear that David and Mrs. Rose had consumed enough wine for an entire party, between the table covered in wine glasses, the box of empties and the smell that wafted off of David.ORDeleted Scenes from Johnny and Patrick going to collect their bold designated grapes.[Podfic of "In the Fading Golden Light," written by DoubleL27]
Relationships: Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer & Johnny Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 16
Kudos: 21
Collections: Schitt's Creek Flufftoberfest: Fall into a Pod of Fluff





	[Podfic] In the Fading Golden Light

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In The Fading Golden Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513241) by [DoubleL27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27). 



**Text:** [In The Fading Golden Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513241)

**Author:** [DoubleL27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoubleL27/pseuds/DoubleL27)

**Reader:** [Amanita_Fierce](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amanita_Fierce)

**Length:** 21:46 

**Download:** [mp3](https://archive.org/download/fading-golden-light/Fading%20Golden%20Light.mp3) _(right click to save-as)_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, DoubleL27, for this hilarious and adorable fic and for giving me permission to podfic it. 
> 
> And thanks to sunlightsymphony for listening to me whine about voicing so much Johnny and Moira.
> 
> Music is, of course, "I Had a Dream Last Night," by Noah Reid. 
> 
> If you enjoyed this podfic, please follow the link to the [original fic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513241) and leave kudos or a comment for the author!


End file.
